


Dear Tom

by neverendingdrums



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, F/M, Journal, POV, POV Ginny Weasley, Tom Riddle's Diary, Very Secret Diary, diary writing, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingdrums/pseuds/neverendingdrums
Summary: Ginny Weasley keeps a diary of her first year at Hogwarts. School can be tough, but she's glad to have a friend to rely on- her diary, Tom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my old Fanfiction.net account, 'neverendingdrumming' under the same title 'Dear Tom'. I am the creator of this work and it is not plagiarised from another fanfiction author.
> 
> You may also notice minor spelling and grammatical errors - I've put these in deliberately to characterise Ginny as the eleven-year-old girl she is! But then again, if I did make a mistake... they'll blend right in.

23rd August, 1992

Dear Diary,

Well, I guess, 'hi' and 'nice to meet you'. I've never kept a diary or anything so I don't really know what I'm doing, so if I seem a bit awkward, then I'm sorry.

Today we went to Diagon Alley again, but this time I actually got to buy my schoolbooks for the first time! It was great because instead of being left at home as usual while everyone buys their robes and wands and icecreams and potions, I got to buy things too!

The day started off a little unexpected. I mean, we Flooed to Diagon Alley, which was normal but Harry wasn't there. I felt sorry for him when Mum gave him the old brown flowerpot and he didn't know what to do. I was going to say something but his eyes were the same colour as the emerald flames after Ron left and I blushed. So of course I couldn't speak to him then.

I wish I had beautiful green eyes like Harry's, not muddy and brown and boring.

But anyway, we were all getting panicky when we came through to Diagon Alley and Harry wasn't there, though we thought he might have gone in Quality Quidditch Supplies already. He is really good at Quidditch. Ron told me that in their very first Quidditch lesson some boy called Draco Malfoy took some boy's Remembrall, and when he threw it up in the air Harry mounted his broom and caught it after a fifty-foot dive. After, he flew at Malfoy and ditched the Remembrall at his nose and broke it, yelling "You f-" but I didn't hear the rest because Mum came in and told him to pick up his socks and he stopped talking.

Sorry I got distracted again. I sometimes do that.

Anyway, it turns out Harry Flooed to Knockturn Alley! Fred said he landed in the Withered Warlock's Wares- I heard they sell snake fangs and cursed things and other awful stuff- and actually bought some werewolf venom but I don't believe anything Fred says. He and George always make things up. Ron's a bit better because he doesn't make things up or exxagerate.

After we found Harry, we met Hermione and her parents- they're Muggles! Everyone knew who she was, but no one told me she was Ron's friend. I wonder if they're boyfriend and girlfriend?

No, I don't think so. Ron's too freckly and annoying and she seems way too smart for him.

But anyway- Muggles! I kind of wish I had Muggle parents. It'd be so cool. There must be so many things that are normal to them that we've never heard of! But because Hermione's a witch she gets to learn about both. She's so lucky. Though it was very strange- Hermione's mother was wearing trousers made for boys, I think. They were kind of old looking and faded blue and clung to her legs a bit. Her dad was wearing the same though, just not as tight. Her parents were very nice and talked to me a lot. They did scare me a little bit though… I heard them talking quietly about Hermione- I was nearby, I wasn't listening to them!- and they were saying something about how she could use braces for her teeth. I could accept the faded blue pants, but wearing suspenders in your mouth is just plain wrong. Maybe some wizarding fashions seem strange to them though. They do keep staring at everyone like they've never seen ordinary robes before.

After we met up with Hermione and her parents, we went and got cauldrons- I don't know why Mum got cauldrons first, it seems silly to carry all that extra weight around, but I'm using George's old rusted cauldron so I didn't have to carry anything extra- then went to Flourish and Blotts to get our new books.

We met Gilderoy Lockhart! It was so exciting!

Gilderoy is soo handsome with brilliant blue eyes and wavy golden hair… it's kind of funny watching Mum and Hermione get giggly about him. Personally I still think Harry's deep jade shade is nicer, especially since it contrasts with his coal black hair and thin face. But even though it was thrilling seeing Gilderoy Lockhart, we met the boy that Ron was talking about in the summer- Draco Malfoy.

He had nice hair- pale blonde and sleek, I wish I didn't have stupid red hair- but he sneered a lot and looked mean. He looked rich as well, since he was wearing robes embroidered with DM (that's how I knew it was him). He was awful though. And his eyes were awful, a kind of cold grey. It was so embarrassing though, he said 'Oh, look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!' when I tried to defend Harry. I think I'll just not speak in front of Harry… I always embarrass myself! I wish I could just be confident in front of him.

His dad came after he heard Draco and the boys fighting- Harry, Ron and Fred were there, I forgot to say- and he looked exactly the same. It was even worse than his son, because he showed everyone the fourth-hand Transfiguration book Mum bought for me for six Knuts. I hate being poor. And I don't like the Malfoys with their white hair and dirty personalities.

Anyway, I've been writing for hours now so I probably should go to bed, if only the ghoul would please shut up.

Oh, I completly forgot though! Mum bought me this diary as surprise, but she didn't say anything so the others wouldn't get jealous that I got a present and they didn't. It was really smart, she snuck it into my cauldron when no one was looking. I didn't even notice her do it.  
  
It's a bit old-looking- but I mean, that's everything in my house - but I guess vintage things can be interesting- they always make me think about people and the stories everyone has, instead of just a boring blank notebook.

Well now that the ghoul has finally gone to bed- how he gets to sleep in that hideous orange bedroom I don't know- I can finally rest.

Good night- I'll write again tomorrow!

Ginny xx

P.S. Do you like my description of Harry's eyes- 'emerald' and 'jade'? They're just so lovely that there has to be a better word to describe them than boring old 'green'. I did borrow Mum's thesaurus, so tomorrow I'll find some more new words!


	2. Home

27th August

 

Dear Diary,

 

The boys are all playing Quidditch again, so I guess I'm stuck here writing my diary. There's only four brooms- including Harry's Nimbus 2000 and Ron's pathetic Shooting Star- but even so THEY NEVER LET ME PLAY. Just because I'm a girl.

I reckon I'm better than Ron though- he always mounts the broom wrong and turns with his shoulders, not his torso. And he has no coordination. Unlike Harry, who looks very nice when he does one of those dives and his long hair goes all windswept and messy. And his Nimbus 2000 is so straight and neat. Did you know that he's the youngest seeker in a century?

Although they're not as good as Harry considering he has only flown for a year, Fred and George are brilliant- that's why they're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I like their brooms- Cleansweep 7s- much better because they go a lot faster and don't shake like Ron's. But they never let me ride them ever. It's only because I sneak down to the orchard in the middle of the night and steal their brooms. But they don't know that (heehee).

Sorry, Hermione just came in. She was a bit upset because even though the boys let her play Quidditch for a bit, she said she was terrible at it. I did see a bit out the kitchen window and well… there are a few things she did wrong. Like picking up the broom, and falling off. But I shouldn't be mean, because she's only ever played Quidditch at school so she hasn't had much experience.

She went and got a book called 'Drawing for Beginners' and because I've done quite a lot- not much else to do in a house full of annoying boys- I helped her a bit. I thought she was doing very well with drawing a broom on fire until she put a freckled face on it. Hermione can't draw.

It's very funny because I thought she was good at everything! She's so smart but I don't think she has many hobbies. Maybe she's trying new things so people stop calling her a 'know-it-all'. It's very sad because I really admire smart people so I wish other people wouldn't laugh at them. I think it's a very good thing we have smart people, or we'd all be vegetables like Ron.

Hang on… Mum wants me to tidy my room. I don't see why she can't just magic it clean but she gets that look and says:  
'Ginerva Weasley, just because those twins never clean anything doesn't mean you should do the same! You need to learn the basic skills of keeping a house!'

'But Mum, Hermione's room is just as messy as mine!'

Mum had no reply to that- and she can't tell her off because she's a guest, for Merlin's sake- so I think she's gone off to vent at the boys. Teehee.

Anyway, she said I still had to do it to 'set an example'. To who I have no idea, since I'm the youngest and no one takes me seriously!

Anyway, I'll stop procrasteinating and go do it. Bye!

 

Love Ginny xx


	3. Hogwarts Express

1st September

 

Dear Diary,

 

Merlin's pants. I can't believe I left you at home when we rushed for the train! We had to go back a few times to get Scabbers, and fireworks and all this other stuff everyone forgot. I felt vaguely uneasy, like part of me had been left behind and then I realized in the car that I had forgotten you! I'm so glad I remembered! I can't think what I would do without you!

We ended up being a bit late for the train... we got there at pretty much exactly eleven o'clock. Ron and Harry came after me, so they must have taken a different carriage.

I've only been on the train for an hour but I'm already missing Mum and Dad. I've never been away from home for more than five days on our Year 5 camp to Arrow Head. But since that was only 10 miles from home and there was a wizard settlement as well as the Muggle one, that doesn't really count.

I suppose that once I get settled in at school it will be fine because I'll be busy. I'll send lots of owls if Percy isn't using Hermes for bloody 'career enquiries' at the Ministry.

It's a bit lonely here- all the carriages were occupied by the third-years and older so I had to search for a while to find one without older kids. I really want to find some people my own age, but maybe they're all hiding out in the bathrooms in fear.

So at the moment I'm in the last carriage- near the boys' bathrooms, ugh- with a weird-looking blonde girl and this tiny little boy with a camera. The girl is reading a book called 'The Search for Snorkacks' and the boy obsessively taking pictures of EVERYTHING, including the toad, the windowsill, the luggage racks, the trolley lady, his shoes, me, the window, the seat and the chocolate frog card, of all things. I might ask him about it.

Okay, it makes a bit more sense now. He's a new kid, Colin, and a Muggle-born. He didn't actually tell me, but when he asked if we could have a picture together- in a shrill voice- we ended up talking and he showed me some pictures from home. The pictures didn't move! I thought his parents were just nervous, but when I noticed that and that their clothing was like Hermione's parents, I guessed. Then he kept yabbering away about his family life so I didn't even need to guess. 

His dad's a milkman. What does that even mean? 

He's a bit overwhelming- I've been writing this and he's just kept talking without even noticing- but he seems okay and I don't have any friends yet, so I shouldn't burn my broomsticks yet. The other girl just stared at him with HUGE eyes and said 'Muggle-borns are statistically more likely to develop polka pox. It's what happens when Wrackspurts shed their skin and the tiny magic particles mix with dust and get breathed in.' Then she kept reading her book.

She seems a bit loony to be honest! But she seems nice too, though I've never heard of Snorcacks or whatever they are. Everyone I've met so far seems to be so kind to me!

We're getting off in about ten minutes- but I don't want to go! I'm really nervous about the Sorting- what if I'm not in Gryffindor?- so I'd much rather just sit here and write my diary. Got no choice though!

 

See you after the Sorting!

 

Love Ginny xx


	4. After the Sorting

1st September

 

Dear Diary,

 

So what's happened since I last wrote: I got off the train, met Hagrid, floated across the lake- I saw the squid, very exciting!- met Professor McGonagall, got Sorted, ate a LOT of food then went to our dormitories and bed. It all sounds great but everyone has already been there, done that, so I knew exactly how it was supposed to go. Not to mention I’m the seventh one in the family to do it, so it wasn’t really a big deal for everyone. 

Even though I was kind of anxious about the Sorting- see last entry- I was expecting to be put in Gryffindor. But something happened that I can't forget.

I can't forget what the Sorting Hat said to me.

'Ah… Ginerva Weasley. Honesty, loyalty- a Hufflepuff perhaps- no, far too much rebellion and cheek for that- a Gryffindor through and through, no doubt, like your thousand red-haired relatives… oh! But what's this? Something deep in your head- Ah! Neglect… resentment… the youngest, overshadowed… you want to outshine them – mmm, perhaps Slythe-‘

'-No, no, no, please, you've got it wrong, I'm Gryffindor, like my family.'

The hat was silent for what felt like eternity.

'Hmm… you're not the first to choose… but think about Slytherin… it's all here, in your head…'

Maybe the thing has some sort of feelings, or maybe it just didn't like shuddering from my hyperventilating and the feeling of a hippogriff running at me at 100 miles an hour- or maybe I was just lucky.

'You're not the first to choose… so be it. But… you be careful, Ginerva Weasley- GRYFFINDOR!'

Then there was all the clapping and blah blah but I didn't even hear it, my ears were buzzing so much.

How? HOW?!

Slytherin?!

The mean slimy racist bastards with nothing in their head except themselves? How is that possible?! How could they think I'm one of them?

Fred and George joked that they would disown me if I got put in Slytherin. 

But what if I did? It seemed that close? Would they like me even less?

I feel like I don't even belong in my family. Bill, Charlie and Percy are brilliant, Fred and George are hilarious and even Ron has Harry for his best friend. I can’t even speak to him. I’ve always just been the youngest, the only girl, the baby, and none of them take me seriously.

Perhaps I should be in Slytherin, it couldn’t make me stick out more than I already do. My name is a joke already for being poor – I saw this girl with black hair look up and down my robes with holes at the bottom and she didn’t even say anything, but I knew what it meant. 

I just want to be something more.  
Be Ginny Weasley – smart and confident and sassy. Make people take notice. Not just another Weasley. 

And now I'm even thinking like a Slytherin, just like the Sorting Hat said!

I just don’t understand why I’m like this and it’s my first day and why can’t I just be hap-  
________________________________________

Sorry about that.

Heidi woke up and she noticed I was crying, so we went down to the common room to the comfy red and gold armchairs in front of the nice warm fire and had some chocolate her parents gave her. I can't remember what it was, but I feel a lot better anyway.

She asked what was wrong, but I just told her I was tired and missed my parents and old friends from primary school. Heidi's mum is German- well, her name is kind of unusual- and the whole family lives in Versailles. So she had to leave them- her mum, dad and older sister- to come here to Hogwarts. I wonder why she didn’t go to Durmstrang? Maybe it’s just not as good as Hogwarts. I’ve noticed Mum kind of gets a disapproving look on her face if someone mentions it. 

I feel kind of guilty for lying about why I was crying when she has it harder than me.

With the Sorting thing, tomorrow I'll ask Ron or George or someone about it. Maybe it's normal? Perhaps the Hat tells everyone so that all the houses get along? I still feel so scared though. It's like the bloody smirking Slytherin snakes are sliding through my guts and making me feel this sick.

It's my first day of actual school tomorrow, so maybe I should get some sleep. I'd like to talk more about Heidi and my other roommates Jasmine, Lucy, Harriet, Romilda and Olivia but I still feel awful after the Sorting and too many chicken drumsticks. I also don't see what people like about pumpkin juice. It's disgusting.

Anyway, I'll write tomorrow if I'm not too tired or stressed. It's going to be a long day.

 

Ginny


	5. A Paper Heart

Long hours into the night after Ginny's first day of forgotten books and late lessons, hidden by her dirty robe on the chair, the diary glowed warm. Something deep asleep stirred. But not one of the girls had moved.

Black script stained the pages as a paper heart slowly began to beat.


End file.
